1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure-regulating valve, and more particularly to a pressure-regulating valve with an integrated pressure gauge.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional pressure-regulating valve (81) is connected between an outlet of a compressor (82) and an inlet (88) of a pneumatic tool and regulates pressure of a gas flowing from the compressor (82) to the inlet (88) of the pneumatic tool. Moreover, a pressure gauge (83) necessarily has to be installed between the conventional pressure-regulating valve (81) and the inlet (88) of the pneumatic tool for displaying actual gas pressure to the pneumatic tool, so the gas pressure can be adjusted precisely. However, installing a pressure gauge (83) on a conventional pressure valve (81) is complicated and troublesome.
The present invention provides a pressure-regulating valve with an integrated pressure gauge to obviate or mitigate the shortcomings of the conventional pressure valve.